This invention relates to a stroller with a sensor and a counter for measuring the amount of exercise generated when pushing the stroller.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with a sensor and a counter that is capable of measuring the amount of exercise generated when pushing the stroller, thereby attracting consumer interest in the use of strollers for performing exercise.
According to the present invention, a stroller comprises: a stroller frame; a wheel unit mounted on the stroller frame; a resistance providing unit mounted on the stroller frame and engageable with the wheel unit so as to provide resistance against rotation of the wheel unit when the stroller frame is pushed; a revolution sensor mounted on the stroller frame adjacent to the wheel unit so as to detect revolution of the wheel unit and so as to generate an electrical signal each time one revolution of the wheel unit is detected; and a counter mounted on the stroller frame and connected to the revolution sensor so as to receive the electrical signal from the revolution sensor and so as to count the number of the revolutions of the wheel unit.